when a not so stranger calls
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: Human form  what happens when Sonic, a hero and major corporate man, gets a mysterious call from a not so stranger. Humal, Sonadow


I've been watching him for quite sometime now…who? You may ask…heh, well, none other than Sonic. I hate him so much. Always doing good and playing the hero…it makes me sick. Lucky for me I've found a cure for my itch.

Sonic loosened his tie as he shut his door behind him. He yawned. Y'see Sonic works not only as a hero but at a major corporate company, anyway he continued through his apartment lifting his tie over his head and throwing it to the side. He waked over to his answering machine and hit a button to play back messages as he continued to the kitchen. In order for me to continue observing I had to move to my bedroom apartment. Once there he had already made a cold chili dog. I scowled…I hate him.

This had been going on now for the better part of a year and a half…but now things have changed…and so have I.

Sonic loosened his tie as he shut his door behind him. He yawned. Y'see Sonic works not only as a hero but at a major corporate company, anyway he continued through his apartment lifting his tie over his head and throwing it to the side. He waked over to his answering machine and hit a button to play back messages as he continued to the kitchen. In order for me to continue observing I had to move to my bedroom apartment. Once there he had already made a cold chili dog. I scowled…I hate him...right…that's what I've always thought till I noticed he had unbuttoned his shirt sometime when he walked in, and I missed it…how did I…I hate him…I…my eyes traced every muscle and memorized them. I felt myself get hard…'damn…I'm not getting this over him' after running it through my head I wanted release…and I wanted it with him…I needed it to be…

"Hello…hey…yeah whatever, give me Sonic's number" I said sharply into the phone.

Sonic walked back to the foyer when he heard the phone ring

"hello, Sonic speaking" Sonic said as he held the phone between his head and shoulder and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"Hello Sonic" the voice on the other end said with a husky voice

"Um hey….can I help you?" Sonic asked as he went to turn the TV on.

"Don't turn the TV on"

Sonic stopped and put the remote down

"Where are you?" Sonic looked out his window

"Keep looking straight or I will kill you..."

"Ok, ok….what do you want?" Sonic asked sitting perfectly still.  
"Take off your shirt"

Sonic hesitated…the he slowly did as I had told him to.

"Good, now touch you self…slowly"

Sonic again did as I had told him to as much as I hate to admit it he…he was very visually appealing at the moment…I had to. I unzipped my pants and grabbed my hard member and slowly began pumping it.

"Now you know what to do"

Sonic paused, and I saw every muscle of his body shudder. I moaned into the phone and he jumped a little.

"Do it Sonic" I moaned into the phone. He went lower until he got to the waistline of his pants.  
"Keep going" I saw him gulp…he's never done this before…how cute. He reached into his pants a pulled out his now hard member.  
"Judging from what I see this can't be all that bad"

Sonic growled into the phone. As much as I hate to admit…it did sound sexy. I smirked.  
"Continue"  
Sonic had betrayal in his eyes as he began to move his hand up and down. I couldn't hold it back I let out a low moan, and surprisingly he did to. I blinked and I saw Sonic with his head to the ceiling, phone almost falling off his shoulder, covered in a sheen of sweat pumping himself.  
"Faster" I moaned into the phone. This time there was no hesitation. He pumped faster hand faster till he came all over the couch and his and. He was panting. And after cumming and seeing that…so was I.

"w-who…who the heck…are…you?" Sonic asked panting still, trying to catch his breath.

"Since you'll be screaming it soon I'll tell you…it's Shadow" with that I hung up. After a few seconds I noticed I was shivering. After that, I lusted for him…I would do it again and the next day and the next. Just to feel the control over the one I hated…I loved every second of it


End file.
